oceanafandomcom-20200214-history
Oceanan Aquila
The Aquila (sign: ₳); code OAQ) is the currency of Oceana. It is divided into 100 alba (sign: ⱥ). The issuance of currency is the responsibility of the Oceana Central Bank. The Constitutional Convention of 2011 renamed the currency of Oceana, post-Revolution, to the Aquila, from the previous currency, the Croun. The Aquila is currently not a circulatory currency in banknotes or coins, but is used for financial transactions and banking purposes. The now defunct Croun, although still in circulation, is used interchangebly as the Aquila, until new banknotes and coins are printed. History Write the first section of your page here. The Croun The Croun was the currency of Oceana from 1770 to 2011, until it was replaced in name in post-Revolution. The Croun is still the currency in circulation, as Oceana awaits legislation on the new Aquila. The Aquila and Alba The Constitutional Convention of 2011, post-Revolution, decreed that the old currency of Oceana under the monarchy, the Croun, shall be renamed the Aquila (subunit: alba). The process of issuing new coins and banknotes is currently awaiting action from the Parliament of Oceana. The Oceana Treasury has been working to redesign the coinage and banknotes of Oceana and redevelop the Oceanan economy. As of April 2013, the required legislation for the creation of the Aquila as the circulatory currency is being developed by the Parliament, and is expected to be proposed during the Second Parliament. Coins (proposed) The following coins have been proposed by the Oceana Treasury, pending legislation from the Parliament of Oceana. Design The Oceanan coins feature a number of identifying marks. The obverse of each coin features the Oceanan coat of arms, the words "REPUBLIC OF OCEANA", and the year of issue. The reverse of each coin features a different animal, the words "REPUBLIC OF OCEANA", the motto of the Republic, "AUCTUS AD MARE IUS DONAT" and the denomination of the coin in both numerical and word form. Identifying marks Each coin has a different identifying mark along the edge of the coin. The 1ⱥ coin features a single horizontal line along the edge. The 2ⱥ coin features two horizontal lines along the edge. The 5ⱥ coin features a plain edge five dips along the edge. The 10ⱥ coin features reeded features along the edge. The 20ⱥ coin features a plain edge with twenty dips along the edge. The 50ⱥ coin features reeded and plain features in a repeating manner. The ₳1 coin features an inscription on the edge with the motto of Oceana, "AUCTUS AD MARE IUS DONAT". The ₳2 coin features embossed stars and the word "OCEANA" in a repeating manner. Features for persons with impaired sight The Oceanan coins are designed to incorporate many features allowing them to be distinguished by touch alone. In addition, their visual appearance is designed to make them easy to tell apart for persons who cannot read the inscriptions on the coins. The coins increase in size and weight with value. Of the eight denominations of coins, the three lowest denominations are small, resemble copper in colour and are quite thin and light. The next three denominations resemble gold in colour and are thicker as well as heavier. The highest two denominations are bimetallic, being generally larger and thicker than the lower denominations. In general, the greater the value, the heavier and larger the coin. Copper colour identifies low value; gold colour identifies medium value; two different metals identify high value. Banknotes (proposed) The following banknotes have been proposed by the Oceana Treasury, pending legislation from the Parliament of Oceana. Design The Oceanan Croun banknotes featured the reigning monarch on the reverse and one of Oceana's numerous castles on the obverse. The design of the new banknotes was fiercely debated, and in the end it was decided that no Oceanans would be featured on the banknotes, with the exception of the ₳1 banknote, which shall feature the first two Presidents of the Republic, President Foster and President Blake. The banknotes are themed around the most important aspects of the country to the people of Oceana, and the primary colour of each note reflects the theme. The ₳5 banknote, blue in colour, is maritime themed. The ₳10 banknote, yellow in colour, is agriculture themed. The ₳20 banknote, purple in colour, is viniculture themed. The ₳50 banknote, green in colour, is nature themed. The ₳100 banknote, brown in colour, is wildlife themed. The ₳200 banknote, like the ₳1 banknote, is themed to reflect the the republic and the people. Signature The Oceanan banknotes have to bear the signature of the Treasury Chairman. Features for persons with impaired sight The design of Oceanan banknotes include several characteristics to aid both people who are visually impaired (people who can see the banknotes, but cannot necessarily read the printing on them) and those who are entirely blind. The banknotes increase in size with increasing denominations, which helps both the visually impaired and the blind. The predominant colouring of the notes strikes against the adjacent denominations, making it still harder to confuse two similar denominations for those who can see the colour. The printing of the denominations is intaglio printing, which allows the ink to be felt by sensitive fingers, allowing some people to distinguish the printed denominations by touch alone. The lower denominations have smooth bands along one side of the note containing holograms; higher denominations have smooth, square patches with holograms. Finally, the ₳100 and ₳200 notes have distinctive tactile patterns along the edges of the notes: the ₳100 note has diagonal lines running from the bottom centre to the right-hand corner, and the ₳200 note has diagonal lines running down the right-hand edge. 4th: Currency Exchange 100 Aquila = 120 Euro 100 Aquila = 90 GBP (January 2015)